


Late Night Activities

by dnfsinner



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, BoyxBoy, Dream is hard, Everyone Is Gay, Feelings, First Time, First Time Bottoming, Frottage, Gay, Hand Jobs, How Do I Tag, I'm Bad At Tagging, Kissing, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Slut Shaming, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Top GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Why Did I Write This?, dreams very sensitive, i guess, its brief though, its like 2k words, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:07:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27593174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dnfsinner/pseuds/dnfsinner
Summary: Clay gets hard while George is sleeping next to him and then things go downhill from there.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 800





	Late Night Activities

**Author's Note:**

> This is all fiction! I don't ship real people but the characters if that makes sense. If it is said that they are uncomfortable with this type of content, I will delete this immediately, no questions about it! Anyway, enjoy! Creds to one of my friends for the idea of smearing cum on Clay's face.
> 
> if you’d like, follow my twitter! @dnfsinner

Clay was hard. Like, legitimately. His dick was hard. If it was a different case than the current situation he was in, he’d probably go take a shower and just deal with it. However, he couldn’t because a certain British man was cuddled up to his side, arm lying across his bare chest. Maybe if George weren’t so close to him he’d work his problem out and go back to sleep, but then again, he’s loud, and he’d probably wake George up in the process which would embarrass him to the point where he’d probably cry. 

He didn’t know why this had happened in the first place. Well, he did, but it wasn’t about to admit to himself that when his best friend’s hand would unconsciously draw tickling circles into his, very sensitive, skin, a shiver would go down his spine to a certain area between his legs.

Everything about George made Clay’s senses go insane. His scent, his touch, his voice. Everything. Fucking. Thing. And he didn’t know how he managed to control himself this long around the British man. George had only been in Florida for a week but it felt like a month to Clay with how the days dragged on. 

George would linger his gaze on him time-to-time, George thought Clay didn’t notice, and it made Clay feel small - though he was the taller of the both of them - and he would feel so vulnerable. It was amazing how George could trigger so many emotions inside the blond male just from a fucking look. 

Clay tensed up when he felt George’s slender hand trail down his torso, stopping just below his belly button and a whimper softly escaped Clay’s pink lips. 

“Fucking hell…” Clay barely said in a whisper, his dick throbbing for attention in the shorts he had on. 

Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Don’t freak out, Clay. He’s asleep. He doesn’t know what he’s doing. Shut up. 

George groans in his sleep and Clay immediately tensed up once more. Fuck this is torture. Why did this have to fucking happen?

God, you’re so stupid, Clay. You’re acting like a slut. You want him to get you off, don’t you? You want him to wrap his fingers around you and make you a moaning mess. You want him to tell you how pathetic you are because you got hard over his touch. How utterly disgusting you are. Don’t deny it. You know you want it.

Clay got harder - if that was even possible, at the degrading thoughts he had and he imagined it happening. He imagined George slipping his hand under the hem of his shorts. Oh, how good it would feel. His sensitive dick being tortured to release by his best friend. The degrading words that would come out of George’s mouth pushing him even further over the edge. Pushing him to come. 

God, he could probably come untouched from just imagining scenarios in his head. 

“Fuck, please.” 

It wasn’t even a whisper at this point. It was more of a faint beg really. Clay was beyond turned on at this point and he cursed his sensitivity for it. Suddenly, George’s leg crossed over to rest on Clay’s, unexpectedly brushing up against the place he needed contact the most and it made Clay let out a gasp. His brain freaking the fuck out.

During the midst of screaming ‘fuck’ over and over in his head, Clay swore he heard George softly chuckle but he brushed it off as his mind playing tricks on him. The only thing he could think of was getting the relief he craved dearly. 

The blond let out a stuttered breath. The skin under George’s hand tingles, muscle contracting when another circle was drawn into his skin. How was he going to escape this?

Another gasp escaped his lips when George’s knee once again brushed against his dick. George’s palm then trailed down to the hem of his shorts which made Clay emit another whimper, this time not so soft. George’s hand was dangerously close to his leaking erection and Clay’s mind was going blank. How was the fuck was George doing this in his sleep? 

There was another chuckle heard and Clay realized that it wasn’t his head playing tricks on him. George was awake. He was conscious and aware of what he was doing to the younger. George seemed to pick up on the fact Clay knew he wasn’t asleep. 

“You okay?” He hummed innocently, fingers slipping underneath the blond’s shorts, fighting a knowing smile when he found out Clay had no underwear on. 

Clay didn’t know whether to answer or to just keep quiet because he did not trust his voice and was afraid he’d sound weak. He decided not to answer George. 

George furrowed his eyebrows, propping himself up with his arm that wasn’t occupied under Clay shorts and leg that was once on top of Clay’s pulling off. “Answer me, Clay.” His tone was dominant and harsh.

George could see a little bit of Clay’s face due to the night light that shines dimly throughout the bedroom and a smirk appeared on his face at how utterly submissive the other looked. How Clay’s eyes glossed over in desire and want. 

“Y-yeah, I’m fine. George.” Clay’s voice cracked at his lie. He was afraid to meet George’s eyes but he could practically feel the other’s brown eyes burn into his skin. He pressed his lips together to stop another noise that would try and escape his mouth when he felt George’s fingers brush against his dick. His middle finger rubbed a slow circle around the tip. “Fuck.” Clay breathed out, using his arm to cover his face.

George stopped his circular movements around Clay’s tip, removing his hand from the youngers shorts to which Clay only whined at the loss of contact. “Move your arm, sweetheart,” George whispered, pushing Clay’s arm gently, encouraging him to move it and the blond obediently did, face flushing at the nickname. 

“So.” George began teasingly. His fingers dancing across the chest of the muscular male. “Would you like to explain to me how you ended up like this?” There was a faint smile planted on George’s face. A knowing one at that. 

Clay tried to bring his arm back to cover his face but was stopped when George’s hand grabbed his wrist. 

“Don’t, I wanna see your face, darling.”

The pet name made a spike of pleasure run throughout his body. His mouth speaking out without thinking. “Please, don’t call me that.” He actually did want George to call him those pet names. He doesn’t know why he said that. 

“Why?” George pretended to pout. “You like it? Do you like it when I call you, sweetheart? Hm?” Clay whimpered, hand struggling to, once again, go up and cover his face but George held it down. “Or would you rather want me to call you a slut?” 

The way George voiced those words sent another pang of pleasure throughout Clay’s body. “Holy fuck.” He practically moaned, closing his eyes. He wished he was dreaming. 

“Now,” George removed his hand from Clay’s wrist and placed it to rest on the blond’s jaw, gently turning his head to face George. “Tell me. What got you so riled up, slut.” His words were demanding and the degrading name threatened to push Clay over the edge. “Was it me?”

Clay nodded. “You- You were drawing circles on my chest while you were sleeping and I- I’m a little sensitive, like everywhere.” 

The words just slipped out if he was being honest. Clay didn’t exactly expect himself to just admit that George had made him hard. 

“You’re sensitive, huh?” George taunted, his index finger brushed over the youngers nipple which earned him a positive reaction as a quiet moan came from the mouth of the blond. “I wonder how sensitive your cock is.” George had done the bare minimum to Clay’s dick so he really wouldn’t know how entirely sensitive Clay was. 

George studied Clay’s face, looking for any amount of discomfort or uneasiness before he continued with his verbal torture. 

“It’s pathetic, Clay. Getting hard because you can’t handle a simple touch. Isn’t it?” 

Fuck, George was good at this. 

Clay licked his lips, head clouded with lust. “George, please.” He panted, beads of sweat forming at his forehead. Clay rolled his hips, hoping to find some sort of friction from his shorts. 

George cooed. “Please what, baby?” The brunet watched as Clay suddenly became shy, mumbling a ‘don’t make me say it.’ to George. “You’ve got to tell me what you want in order for me to give it to you.” 

Clay shot George a death glare. “You know what I want, George- Please, I can’t say it.” God, why was he so submissive under George’s gaze? He was usually the dominant one. 

George giggled, palm lowering to Clay’s shorts but pulled away when his hand hovered over his visible erection. “Aw, dumb baby can’t tell me what he wants? Guess he doesn’t want it that bad after all.” 

“Wait!” Clay just about screamed, grabbing George’s wrist. “Touch me. Please. I’m begging you, I need it.” Clay’s eyes were soft. His pupils drowned out the green color of his iris. In a flash, George straddled the younger, his ass pressing up against Clay’s dick and he felt it twitch underneath him. This encouraged him to roll his hips down. 

Clay gasped at the action. The pressure being too pleasurable. “George!” Clay wailed, the older only rolling his hips once again. He was already close and George had done nothing except grind himself down twice. When he said he was sensitive, he meant it.

“George, don’t-”

“But you just asked me to touch you? Do you not want me to anymore?”

Clay shook his head vigorously. “No, I do. But Jesus fuck George. It’s too much- Fuck!” The blond let out abruptly when George’s hips rocked again. This time the motion is continuous. Clay’s jaw dropped from the pleasure he was receiving and his hands went to grab at George’s hips to stop the motions. He did not want to come this early.

His hands were then removed from the curve of George’s hips, being pinned down beside his head. 

“I’m in control here.”

George smiled at the way Clay’s hips involuntarily rolled up. “You’re so cute like this, Clay.” He said after a moment of scrutinizing the other and leaned down. His hot breath feathered Clay’s ear. “Desperate for anything to get you off.” Clay shuttered at the words while George leaned back. Noses touching. 

Clay’s eyes widened in shock when the brunet unexpectedly connected their lips hastily, muffling whatever sound that had come out of his mouth in the process.

The brit took advantage of Clay not being able to move his hands to roll his hips down, again and again, the action soonly becoming rhythmic and George swallowed every moan and whine that came from the other’s throat.

George would pull away time-to-time just enough where Clay couldn’t reach his mouth and he would giggle at Clay who would desperately whine and try to reconnect their lips but couldn’t lean up all the way due to the fact his arms were pinned down. But, George would eventually give in again and replace his lips. 

This time when George pulled away, it was for good and he admired the younger’s fucked out face. 

Clay’s lips were puffy and glossy with saliva. His eyes were practically begging for more and, even though it was almost completely dark in the room, George could see how red the others' faces was. It was adorable. 

George scooted down, purposely rubbing on Clay’s dick as he did so until he sat on the blond’s legs making it easier to reach the male’s crotch. His fingers blatantly pulled down the shorts the younger had on leaving them to rest loosely on his thighs

The brit giggled as Clay let out a slutty moan when his fingers wrapped around the length of the younger. George watched as the green-eyed boy writhed underneath him as he flicked his wrist up and down. The younger boy’s hips desperately trying to fuck his dick into the brits calloused hand. 

It was a beautiful sight for George. He loved how Clay completely and effortlessly melted under his touch.

George began to pick up his pace, the whimpers, and moans that came from the submissive boy egging him on. And when he felt like Clay was close, he’d release his hand. The blond underneath him letting out slurs. 

“Fuck, George, please. I wanna come. Let me come please-”

The brunet’s untouched dick twitched in his boxers at the begs. God how he loved it. 

“You wanna come, Clay?” George teased, replacing his hand and jerking the boy off at a painfully slow pace, smirking when he practically felt Clay’s dick twitch in his hand. The blond nodded, strands of hair sticking to his forehead. “How bad do you want it. Hm?” 

Clay’s last bit of sanity left him when he could practically feel something snap inside of him. His restraint was gone and tears fell from his eyes. He needed George so badly that it hurt. “George, please. I want it so bad, please just let me come. Please, I’m begging- Fuck!”

Clay felt George’s tongue lap around his tip and George wasted no time taking him all the way down his throat. Fuck, it felt so good and Clay felt like he was going to explode from the pleasure. 

Clay couldn’t resist his urges and grabbed a fistful of George’s hair and fucked his mouth and to Clay’s surprise, George let him. 

“Fuck, you feel so good, George.” Clay moaned, the tightening coil in his stomach threatening to release. George pulled back, replacing his mouth with his hand, and relentlessly jerked the younger off once again. Clay swore he saw stars when his orgasm was brought upon his body.

“George!” He moaned, coming into George’s hand.

George removed his hand from the others cock, Clay’s come glistening on his fingers and palm as he brought it to Clay’s face. The blond involuntarily stuck his tongue out for the older to feed him, but instead, George’s hand smeared the substance over his face.

Clay wouldn’t lie, that was hot.  
George forced his thumb in Clay’s mouth, lips immediately wrapping around the pollux. “You did so well, baby.” George cooed, pulling out his thumb. He moved to sit back on Clay’s hips before connecting their lips again, being able to taste the salty, but sweet, substance.

“God, you taste good,” George whispered against the younger's lips that tiredly kissed him back. The brit pulled back admiring Clay once again before reaching over to the nightstand to grab a couple of tissues that had been conveniently placed there the day before and gently wiped the blond’s face of the drying substance. “Go to bed, sweetheart.” Said George once he noticed how tired Clay was. 

“What about you?” Mumbled Clay tiredly, struggling to keep his eyes open. 

George smiled, getting off of the other’s lap and pulled up Clay’s shorts. “Don’t worry about me, I’ll take care of it.” 

Clay nodded, turning over on his side and quickly falling asleep not feeling the kiss that was placed atop his head. 

They’d definitely talk about this tomorrow.


End file.
